1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a kit useful for connecting a bathtub spout to a wall pipe and, more particularly, to a kit for connecting a bath spout to a variety of wall pipes with a flush fit of the bath spout against the wall.
2. Description of Related Art
Many structures have been disclosed for connecting a bathtub spout to a wall pipe. Examples include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,859; U.S. Pat. No. 1,562,982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,605; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,620; U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,858; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,005; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,702; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,727. A number of structures have also been designed specifically to provide a flush fit between the bath spout shell and the wall. Examples of flush mount connections include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,570; U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,120; U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,679; U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,305; U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,806; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,972.